


Talking

by Lovefushsia



Series: Just A Dream [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Part of Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for a while, but there are still some new things they can try. John has some ideas and Sherlock is always willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

“Sherlock, what?” John put down his pen and looked over the top of his glasses at his friend. Sherlock had been staring at him for a while now and John couldn’t concentrate.

“Nothing, John,” Sherlock said, over his steepled fingers. “I’m just visualising something.”

“Not helping. Visualising what, exactly?” John asked, taking off his glasses and placing them beside his pen on the desk.

Sherlock remained still as he continued to study John. John didn’t ever feel uncomfortable under his friend’s gaze, but lately he never knew what was in Sherlock’s mind. He had an idea based on the look in his eyes right now, the heavier-than-usual breathing.

John got up and took the couple of steps over to the sofa where Sherlock was sitting, elbows on his knees, legs crossed in front of him, chin resting on his fingers. Sherlock’s eyes never left John’s as he moved.

John looked down at him fondly. “You look tired. Why don’t we just go to bed?” he suggested. It still wasn’t a _thing_ that they shared one specific room, they still had separate spaces but they hadn’t slept apart since their first night together. They usually just went with whichever bedroom was closest after their bedtime bathroom routines. “Hmm?” he murmured, as he crouched down beside Sherlock, hands sliding gently around his calf muscles, always wanting to touch especially when they were this close.

Sherlock finally lowered his hands and reached out to cup John’s cheek. John leaned into it immediately, warming at the wonderful feel of it. He let his fingers wander up to the back of Sherlock's knee and onto his thigh, squeezing slightly. “Or we could talk, if you need to?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “I don’t want to talk, John. I was quite happy watching.”

“Oh.” John frowned and sat back a little and Sherlock’s hand fell from his cheek into his lap.

“Only, because I was imagining you over here, touching me,” Sherlock told him, lowering his feet to the floor and leaning closer.

“Oh,” John repeated, edging back towards him. “Well, as long as we’re on the same page.” His hands slipped back onto Sherlock’s thighs. “Sherlock?”

“Mm?” Sherlock murmured, hands gripping John’s waist, tugging and coaxing him up into his lap.

Sherlock kissed him lightly, lips barely touching and John instantly wanted more. Always more of Sherlock. He deepened the kiss and they eased back onto the sofa together, wrapping around each other until there was no space between them. When there was a break in kissing, John spoke again. “I’ve been thinking about something, something I want to try, but only if you want to.”

“Does it involve us touching?” Sherlock said, voice rumbling against John's hand on his chest.

John nodded. “Oh yes.”

“Then I want to try it.”

“Ok...” John wondered if he should offer any more details or just get down to it. Sherlock was smiling though and John’s heart was hammering already just from the thought of it. He skipped explanations and with a chaste kiss to his lover's lips, moved down to the floor, never losing contact, and reached for Sherlock’s belt. Sherlock's fingers scraped lightly through John’s hair as John got his trousers open and pulled him a little lower on the sofa.

He glanced up to see Sherlock’s expression and saw definite anticipation on his face. Sherlock nodded minutely and John didn’t hesitate again as he tugged down Sherlock’s pants and wrapped his lips around his perfect, already firm cock. Sherlock bucked his hips and John nearly gagged but he didn’t stop and he groaned at Sherlock’s whispered apology and sucked in his cheeks, gripping slender hips as he did it.

He desperately wanted to see Sherlock’s face as he sucked and worked at his cock, tonguing the underside and finding sensitive spots on the head which made Sherlock’s thighs quiver. He finally pulled back enough to glance upward, keeping his lips around the bulbous head, licking over the slit and tasting delicious beads of precome. Sherlock met his eyes, lips parted slightly as they watched each other and John saw himself through his friend’s eyes and he flushed with heat. Slowly, he sucked back down onto Sherlock’s cock and the fingers tightened in his hair. Sherlock’s breathing had become shallow and John could tell he was close so he picked up the pace and cupped Sherlock’s tightened balls in his palm while he slowly worked the base of his cock with his other hand.

God, he loved the feel of Sherlock’s body, and knowing that he was the first to have any kind of physical relationship with him was such an honour to John. He loved him so much. He moved a hand to Sherlock’s hip to hold him down a little - he could easily handle the shoving up into his mouth, Sherlock forcing up towards his throat, he wanted it. But he also couldn’t resist using a bit of force himself. Sherlock clearly loved it too as he couldn’t seem to stop his moans of pleasure and curses escaping and John dug his fingers into soft skin as he gave final attention to what he was doing.

Sherlock’s reactions were bringing him close as well and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. Sherlock came with a jolt, nearly pulling out a handful of John’s hair as he spilled into John’s mouth. He was gasping and moaning when John pulled off. He knelt up a little and Sherlock pulled him in for a kiss, licking eagerly at John’s lips and tongue, apparently wanting to taste. John’s groin pressed against Sherlock’s thigh and he was frantic in his kisses as he tried to think past it.

“Sherlock,” he whispered, and suddenly Sherlock was on him, grabbing John by the shoulders and shoving him into the cushions, tearing into his trousers and underwear. John thought for a moment Sherlock was going to go down on him, but he was kind of relieved when he took him in a firm grip of his warm hand instead. John wasn’t going to last at all and he didn’t feel prepared to stop himself spilling into Sherlock’s hot mouth. And there it was – an almost instant climax and Sherlock kissed him through it, John holding to wherever he could on his friend’s body as his own body tightened and he let go.

“Oh, fuck yes,” John cried out, eloquently, as they clutched each other, both still breathing heavily.

“You can do that... any time you like,” Sherlock told him after a moment.

John pushed up a bit and kissed him, watching him carefully as he asked, “It was ok?”

Sherlock’s expression was amused now and he nodded fervently. “Unbelievable, John,” he whispered. “I can’t move.”

“Come on,” John chuckled, and he sat up, pulling up his trousers but not bothering to zip them closed. He held out his hand and Sherlock took it, struggling to his feet reluctantly. “Let’s go to bed. Maybe I’ll show you something else if you think you can handle it.”

Sherlock smiled down at him, straightening his own clothes. “John, you should know better than to challenge me, even in this state of exhaustion.”

John squeezed his hand and tugged, getting them moving. “Ok, let’s go. We’re going to need to lie down for this one.”  


End file.
